


Well Someone Has To Be Responsible!

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Series: 3 minute switch fics. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Will leaves for a week and Nico sucks at taking care of himself. This starts with Will coming back and caring for Nico.Cuteness ensues!





	Well Someone Has To Be Responsible!

**Author's Note:**

> So, my cousin and I both love to write fanfiction (no, she doesn't have an account on this site). I'm visiting her this weekend, and we decided to play a writing game. We each have three minutes to write as much as we can in a fanfic before we pass it off to the other person. Due to the hurriedness of this game, our writing isn't the best, but we are posting it anyways. No editing has been done other than to fix spelling mistakes.  
> To differentiate between the two writers of this fic, I'm putting my writing as normal and my cousin's as Italics.   
> I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and I hope you are too!   
> I hope you enjoy!

_"Will!" Nico called before coughing violently._

 

_"Will!" Nico was beginning to get worried. Will had been gone for a week and Nico had gone to meet him at the edge of the forest._

 

_'Maybe shadow travelling wasn't the best way to get here.' Nico thought._

 

"Nico!" Will strolled into the clearing. "Are you ok? What's happened? How long have you been coughing for?"

 

Will's bombardment of questions didn't surprise Nico. Will had always been the sweet, caring boyfriend who could never shake off his medic hat. Nico coughed once more and tried to downplay his weakness.

 

"I'm fine! Really! I am!" 

 

_"The hell you are!" Will said picking Nico up bridal style._

 

_"I can walk on my own." Nico said before violently coughing once more. A drop of spit landed on Will, who was more panicked than disgusted. After all, this wasn't the first time Nico's man juice was on him._  Will simply kept walking until they were in the outskirts of camp.

 

"No way! Uh, uh! You are NOT carrying me through camp like this!" Nico cried at Will.

 

"Oh my poor emo baby, no one will judge you for being human."

 

"Poor emo baby?! First off, this isn't a phase, it's who I am. Secondly, I was born over 60 years before Apollo had even met your Mom!" Nico spoke with offense.

 

_Will stepped into the camp with Nico in his arms blushing madly. He was so tired his attempts at resisting became weaker. Will's speed walk turned into an all out run, once at the nursing tent he rushed Nico to a bed._  Gingerly, but hurriedly Will laid Nico down on a bed. Nico's breathing became laboured. Will grabbed nectar and ambrosia and thrust them into Nico's hand. Nico consumed the god food and instantly felt better.

 

"What was it this time, Nico?" Will asked exasperated.

 

"I forgot to eat for 4 days, then shadow travelled." Nico confessed. 

 

"How did you survive without me?" Will asked.

 

"I didn't." Nico replied and planted a kiss on Will's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!  
> Please leave comments and kudos! They mean the world to my cousin and I!!!!!
> 
> By the way, Happy Pride Month!!!!


End file.
